1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to missile stabilization or trajectory control. More particularly, the invention pertains to attitude control mechanisms. In yet greater particularity, the invention pertains to sensors for guided missile control. In still greater particularity, the invention relates to an air stabilized gimbal sensor platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many stabilized missile sensor systems have complicated and costly components such as rate gyros, accelerometers, torque motors and the like. Further, the guidance computations and commands of these systems can be highly complex. Though systems of this type have a high performance capability, their costs and complexities make them unattractive for large-scale, general usage.